Traditional public lottery drawings, including but not limited to those operated by governmental agencies to generate revenue, have been conducted traditionally using a device which enables a substantially random selection of lottery numbers and a display of the numbers selected. The display of the numbers selected has typically involved a video display of the numbers themselves in a more or less clerical or sterile fashion to determine and announce the winning number(s). While systems have been devised to automate or to make “virtual” the lottery number drawing process to a certain extent and to televise graphical representations of the lottery numbers drawn, a need still exists for a way to engage the public in the lottery process to increase the public's awareness, interest and participation in the drawings.